


Family

by NegaiFreak



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Edens Zero (Manga), Next Avengers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asta & Homura VS Kurenai, F/M, Multi, Protective Asta (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: In the wake of learning of Valkyrie's demise, Homura can't find the strength in herself to keep moving forward. That is, until someone helps her realize who her family truly is...
Relationships: Asta/Homura
Kudos: 3





	Family

Homura hadn't moved. She was still on her knees, staring at the lifeless husk of her teacher, Valkyrie. All the things she wanted to say to her, all the things she wanted to show her... All of that was no longer possible. The destructive sounds she could hear didn't faze her at all. Her focus was on Valkyrie. Her thoughts were lost in her fond memories of her.

"Homura...!" a voice cried out. She didn't bother to respond. "Homura!" the voice shouted again. No response still. But she heard footsteps and heavy breathing coming closer to her from behind. The footsteps stopped. It was Asta. He wiped away the sweat forming along his brow as he inhaled and exhaled quick breaths. "Homura, we gotta go help Shiki and the others..." he told her. Still no response. "They're up against this... giant robot thing!" he pointed out desperately. Nothing. "Homura, your mom's gonna kill us!" he shouted, "HOMURA!" he exclaimed angrily, finally having had enough of her silence. But she remained silent, still on her knees. Her eyes were void of any emotion. "Dammit, snap out of it!" Asta yelled, grabbing her left shoulder with his hand.

"Asta..." she finally uttered, taking hold of his hand with her own, "can you just let me mourn?" she asked of him. He blinked in surprise. "I just... want to mourn... my teacher..." she said in between sobs. Asta let go, but he still stood behind her. "I've said what I've wanted to say..." she mentioned while clenching her fists, "now just let me mourn!" she demanded angrily, turning to face Asta with tear-filled eyes and an angered face. The magic knight stayed stoic, staring back at Homura. He then took a deep breath.

"I let you speak your mind," he began, causing her to blink in surprise, "now let me speak mine," he requested, "After everything I heard about Valkyrie... after everything I saw..." he continued, "I think she was more family to you than your mom ever was," he confessed. Homura's eyes widened. "And what Valkyrie did..." he kept going, seating himself down behind her, "She really wanted you to have your real mother around for your sake..." he realized. Homura's tears stopped. "But... that didn't happen," he noted, standing back up. He and Homura locked eyes. "Homura, your mom's evil," he said, "I don't think any of us could ever forgive her for what she did to Valkyrie... to you..." he pointed out. Homura looked down ashamedly, remembering when she told Shiki that she didn't think she'd be able to continue their journey together.

"...What should I do?" she asked, looking back up at Asta.

"Honestly... I can't force you into this fight..." he admitted in reply, "But... I think it's what Valkyrie would've wanted," he pointed out as the wind rushed by. It blew away the remainder of Homura's tears as she stared at Asta wide-eyed. She then looked back at her teacher's husk. Asta was right. With all of those fond memories of Valkyrie, she was more of a mother to Homura than her own ever was. She turned and placed both of her hands gently atop Valkyrie's lone one, which held the Soul Blade she inherited.

"Thank you..." she uttered out as one last tear streaked down her cheek. The moment she stood back up, she heard a loud bang in the distance. "Shiki!" she exclaimed in realization, whipping around.

"Let's go help them!" Asta cried out, running off towards the city.

"Right!" Homura agreed, tailing after him. Her memories of Valkyrie were now driving her forward, not holding her back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kurenai cackled from the cockpit of her knight gear. Beneath her was the group of teens trying to stop her. But they were practically in tatters. Shiki and Izuku were riddled with bruises and cuts, James' energy shield generator was broken along with his arm, Francis had used up almost all of his arrows, and Henry's helmet was damaged. For once, they were outmatched. "Once I've killed the lot of you, I'll destroy that pesky Drakken and rid myself of that forsaken labor district once and for all!" Kurenai declared, aiming her knight gear's cannons at the five teens below her.

"Damn it...!" Shiki cursed. It seemed he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Homura after all... But as Kurenai fired, two blurs rushed in, deflecting the ammo as they struck the buildings beside the knight gear.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock. The others below looked out and gasped in excited surprise. There was Asta with his Demon-Slayer sword... and Homura with her Soul Blade.

"Asta! Homura!" Izuku yelled out of relief, glad to see them as were the others. In the meantime, Kurenai's eyes locked onto her daughter from the screens inside her knight gear. A maniacal grin came across her face.

"So you've decided to show up after all, Homura?!" she noted from within her knight gear, laughing aloud. Homura clenched her Soul Blade's hilt tightly. "Well, I couldn't care less what happens to you now," her mother continued, having the knight gear raise its right arm, "so do me a favor and just die already!" she demanded, throwing the mecha giant's fist down.

"Look out!" Shiki exclaimed, grabbing Asta and Homura before pulling them away in the nick of time, letting the knight gear strike nothing but ground as a plume dust erupted.

"Ergh..." Izuku grunted, holding his left arm behind a barricade with the others.

"There's no way we can beat that thing..." Francis noted in frustration, "Even Pym can't go big enough to stop it..." he mentioned as the small hero retracted his busted helmet, which sparked a little.

"It's not about how big we are or can be," Izuku remarked back to him, "That thing's fast enough to keep up with Shiki and even me," he realized, putting his hand onto his chin.

"So we need someone fast," James noted with a pained grunt, "Anyone from your world?" he guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I had another idea..." Izuku responded, glancing over at Shiki. He blinked in confusion. "You can make people lighter, can't you?" Izuku guessed.

"Tch..." Kurenai scoffed from within her mecha, having not seen if she had finally rid herself of her foes. All of a sudden, something rushed by her knight gear, leaving a gaping gash in its left arm. "What?!" she exclaimed. She looked at her screens to see that it was Asta, who held both his Demon-Slayer and Demon-Dweller swords in his hands.

"Now, Shiki!" he cried out. Kurenai looked back to see Shiki come out into the open, aiming his right hand out.

"Magimech Attack..." he began, "Gravity Center!" he bellowed. All of a sudden, the gravity around Asta increased as he zoomed towards the ground. But he grinned as he sliced through the knight gear's back with his swords.

"Ah!" Kurenai gasped.

"Homura!" Asta yelled. Kurenai widened her eyes to see her daughter run out, jumping onto her knight gear and slicing through the metal of its right arm.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she roared. She was determined to see things through, especially after hearing Izuku's plan...

FLASHBACK

"Yeah, I can make people lighter..." Shiki replied, looking at his right hand, "And heavier, too..." he mentioned.

"You want him to make that mech lighter or something?" James guessed to Izuku.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head, "I want him to make Asta and Homura lighter and heavier," he told them, causing everyone to blink in surprise, "They can outspeed that knight gear and land better blows than we can," he pointed out, glancing over to see the mecha looming over the city, awaiting its opponents.

"I'm good to go," Asta said, "What about you, Homura?" he asked of the girl beside her. She thought Izuku's plan was sound, but did have her concerns. Though for once, she kept those concerns to herself.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Henry pointed out, remembering how emotionally broken she had been from seeing her teacher's lifeless husk. But Homura stood up.

"No," she said firmly, "Valkyrie would want me to do this," she stated, drawing her blade out of thin air as she held its hilt tightly, "Not just to avenge her, but to stop that madwoman once and for all..." she added. The others grinned. The Homura they knew was back.

END FLASHBACK

"Snake Strike!" she yelled, repeatedly thrusting her blade to poke holes into the knight gear's right arm.

"Why you...!" Kurenai growled from within her mecha's cockpit, pulling a lever back. The knight gear swung out its left arm, smacking Homura off as she yelped.

"Homura!" Shiki cried out. She then found herself caught in the knight gear's right hand, which squeezed as she grimaced.

"Ergh...!" she grunted, trying to free herself.

"Homura..." her mother's voice uttered calmly, yet ominously, catching her attention, "why would you try to ruin your own mother's happiness?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "If you'd like, I could give you a taste of that happiness..." she offered to her surprise, "All you have to do is be loyal to me for the rest of your life..." she told her. Homura's expression remained firm with determination. No way was she going to subject herself to her birth-mother's rule. Not after what her actions did to Valkyrie. The look in her eyes annoyed Kurenai as her own face darkened. "I see that you inherited Valkyrie's annoying will with that blade..." she realized, reeling back the knight gear's left fist, "Then you can die with her!" she declared as the giant metal fist headed towards her daughter.

"HOMURA!" Shiki and Izuku screamed. Homura just shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. But it never came. Instead, she just a rush of wind before opening her eyes and widening them to see Asta there, having crossed his swords to block the punch as his feet dug into the metal of the knight gear's arm.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurenai cackled, "Now isn't this fun?!" she exclaimed from the cockpit, "Let's see how long your stupid friend will last, Homura!" she challenged, putting more force into the mecha's punch. Asta gritted his teeth, holding his stance firm as he shut his eyes.

"Dammit, we gotta do something!" Shiki yelled, prepared to rush into the fray despite his condition.

"No, wait!" Izuku cried out, making him stop, "Asta'll be fine!" he assured, letting off a grin. Kurenai grinned widely as she put all of the knight gear available strength in its arm. If she was able to kill both Asta and Homura now, that would only leave the already fatigued boys below to be left to deal with. But all of a sudden, the knight gear's fist shattered instantaneously. Kurenai expression of ecstasy changed to shock and horror.

"As...ta?" Homura uttered out. In front of her was the magic knight, whose right arm had entirely blackened along with the most of the upper half of his body, giving him a horn-like apparatus on the right side of his head. The black mass had spread over his right eye, looking like a scar as his sclera had become a scarlet red. A black wing sprouted from his back as he glared up at the knight gear.

"What in the world...?" Kurenai uttered as sweat trickled down her face, "What is that hideous form?!" she exclaimed. Asta grinned.

"It's what'll get you out of that thing," he declared, readying his swords, "Black..." he began, spinning around rapidly like a tornado as he slashed through the knight gear's armor, "HURRICANE!" he roared as he continuously sliced the metal apart, even taking out the mecha's arms and legs. Warning signs flashed over and over again from within the cockpit as Kurenai gritted her teeth angrily.

"There's... no way..." she growled out, clicking a button to fire off several missiles towards Asta, who was flying away. He then doubled back toward the missiles, slashing through them as they exploded in his wake. To Homura, he looked like a black shooting star. And Kurenai only had a moment to react as he was heading straight for her.

"One-Horn Bull Thrust!" he bellowed, piercing into the knight gear's chest. Kurenai pulled a lever, ejecting herself from the mecha just as Asta shot through it, narrowly missing her as she started to fall from midair.

"Insolent welp...!" Kurenai muttered angrily. Now her plans were ruined. And just when she thought it couldn't get worse... she spotted her daughter leaping towards her. She reeled her blade back, prepared to strike her with it. But Kurenai grinned deviously, preparing her scarlet gauntlets as they burned with energy. "You'd actually try to hurt your own mother, Homura?!" she questioned, while a maniacal grin came across her face, "This could be yours if you'd just be a good girl and listened to your mother!" she added angrily. Homura's grip on her blade's hilt loosened a little. "After all, I'm the one who could give you everything you've ever wanted!" she declared, reaching her right hand out to her oncoming daughter.

"You..." Homura began, tightening the grip on her blade before slashing past Kurenai instantaneously, "ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" she bellowed angrily. Blood spurted from Kurenai's wound as she fell towards the ground, while her eyes became a pale white upon passing out. Homura was falling as well, but was caught by a speeding Asta, who landed down with her safely. His right arm wrapped around her waist as they touched the ground and stopped.

"Finally said what you wanted, right?" he guessed, causing her to blink in surprise. She then smiled.

"I did," she replied with a nod. Now Asta smiled. Homura's eyes locked onto his expression. She felt herself get lost in staring at his mismatched scarlet and hazel eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful..." she uttered out.

"Huh?" Asta uttered in confusion, causing her to blush.

"I-I didn't mean to say that out loud..." she stuttered in admittance, evidently embarrassed. But she was now happy. And in the heavens above, she knew her teacher could finally rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come over and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
